rrratherfandomcom-20200213-history
DonkeyPunch
DonkeyPunch, also known as Donkey '''or just '''DP, is a typical tier 1 user and the bureaucrat of the rrrather wikia website. During his first few months on rrrather he was known for being a troll and was hated by the majority of the site. DP has accumulated all 5 top badges over his stay.https://www.rrrather.com/user/profile/DonkeyPunch He has accomplished 1 homepage question as well: "Would you rather go Left where nothing is right Or Right where nothing is left."https://www.rrrather.com On November 24, 2014, DP took the number one position in total profile views.https://www.rrrather.com/toplists/topprofileviews On January 20, 2015, DP commented his 10,000th comment, which was "Thanks babe," said to user Chechire.https://www.rrrather.com/view/107332 He peaked at 7th on the all-time list, but has since dropped of the top 10 listing.http://www.rrrather.com/toplists/mostcomments Alternative (alt) accounts DonkeyPunch is also known for his many alt accounts. He has created over three dozen, all have the characteristic of a proxy from Ontario, Canada. Known ones include: * MattDamon * WilliamShakespeare * alexu* * JesusHChrist* * Yahweh *Denotes accounts that have been banned. Explanation behind name Donkey punch is a slang term for a fictitious sexual practice supposedly performed during doggy style sex, particularly anal sex. The purported practice involves the penetrating partner punching the receiving partner on the back of the head or in the lower back to make the receiving partner's anal or vaginal passage tense up, thus increasing the pleasure of the penetrative partner.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Donkey_punch Profile picture DonkeyPunch has gone through many profile pics (like most other users), but he has taken on a certain style. His pics depict the hair of a famous individual (either one he finds interesting or one's relevant to a conversation at hand) with their first name bellow it in red and with a yellow background. He has gone through many various individuals. From first to more recent they are: * Nikola Tesla (pictured) * Albert Einstein * Nikola Tesla (2) * Erwin Schrödinger * Carl Sagan * Grigori Rasputin * Kurt Vonnegut * Neil deGrasse Tyson * Iosif Stalin * Sigmund Freud * Charles Darwin * Nikola Tesla (3) * Carl Sagan (2) * Nikola Tesla (4) * Leon Trotsky * Gregor Mendel * Geddy Lee * Carl Sagan (3) * Charles Darwin (2) * Nikola Tesla (5) Departure On February 17, 2015, DP unofficially retired his account after 388 days. He did so once becoming the first user in history to reach 2000 profile views. This will end the arrogantly, self-proclaimed DonkeyPunch Era of rrrather. Some critics believe this should bring more peace and stability to the community, while supporters see this as a loss of a significant left-wing, atheist (although he self-identifies as humanist) voice. He departs with the most profile views and 7th most comments on the site. Return Since his departure there have been many claims of his return to the site. Although none have been ultimately verified, it still raises some serious questions. All alleged accounts share a common proxy of Ontario, Canada. Some alleged users include: Stefan Stefan is a user that opened his account on February 17th, 2015. That day is also the same day that DP had retired his account leading some to speculate he had actually just switched accounts. This theory is further supported by the fact that Stefan's profile disruption has a very similar layout. Both accounts feature lists of quotes. Stefan also had very similar positions and argumentative style as DP. Stefan eventually went inactive on April 4th, 2016.https://www.rrrather.com/user/profile/Stefan Prometheus Prometheus opened his account on April 13th, 2016, 9 days after Stefan went inactive. This led some to speculate that DP had retired another account and once again began operating under a new identity. As with Stefan, Prometheus' views and debating style is very similar to DP's. Prometheus operated his account for just over a year until finally going inactive on April 16th, 2017.https://www.rrrather.com/user/profile/Prometheus Whether these allegations are true are not is not important anymore. He has long but vanished into rrrather lore. Succeeding generations of users have long forgotten about him and are better off for it. References Category:UsersCategory:Troll Users Category:Canadians